Matters of The Heart
by Toyaeroplanes
Summary: NA working title.When Phillipa find’s out about her husband’s affair, let’s just say that she will go to great lengths to keep her family together.
1. Chapter 1

Working Title

Summary: N/A. When Phillipa find's out about her husband's affair, let's just say that she will go to great lengths to keep her family together.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but if I did, I would bring back all the great couples that have now left.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic since joining last year so please be nice. I lack original ideas so be nice. Andrea's not a journo, 'cos I couldn't be bothered to put it in. R and R!

Chapter 1 

" Right, another question then. What do you think are the best qualities in a man?" Neil Manson asked Andrea Dunbar. They were having a rare night together and were sitting on Andrea's sofa asking each other twenty questions. " You mean what are your best qualities?" she replied cheekily. He frowned. "Hey, I take offence to that! So what are they then?" he said as he smiled. "Sorry, no can do, I'll have to get back to you on that."

She picked up her wine glass and walked towards her kitchen. "Where do you think you are going young lady?" he questioned as he delicately wrapped his arms around her petite body. Neil placed butterfly kisses down her neck but stopped when the soft beeping of his phone interrupted their intimate moment. Andrea unwrapped herself from his hold. "You should get that" and she proceeded to the kitchen. Neil stared helplessly after her and picked up his phone. Andrea started to wash the wine glasses trying not to listen to the conversation. It was always this way. Just as they start to have fun, they get interrupted. "I've got to go." Neil voice interrupted her thoughts. "Right." She said bitterly. "Don't let me stop you" She dodged away from his parting affection. "Bye" Neil smiled sadly and left. It was as she thought; they were always interrupted- as if they were being watched. Little did they know, they were.

First chapter ever so please be nice. Please r and r and I'll try to make the chaps a bit longer if I decide to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Neil Manson rushed home after his urgent call from his wife Phillipa. She had called to say that she had something to show him. He didn't want to leave Andrea, but he had no choice. Things with Andrea were going great, but he just wished that they had more time to spend together. He inserted his key into his front door and looked around his marital home, that seemed cold whenever he stepped foot in it. Not like when he is with Andrea. "Phillipa! Phillipa, where are you?"

"Right behind you honey" Neil span round and gaped at his wife. She was only wearing a slightly see through singlet. Neil didn't know what to do. His thoughts were on why his wife was wearing something that quite frankly made her look ridiculous. ha,- sorry! "I thought you had something to show me?"

"I do handsome" she replied huskily. Neil cringed and tried to make up some excuses to escape. Hell, Phil, would look like a supermodel in it compared to her. "Phillipa, I'm quite tired I've been working since five am. Can't we leave this for another night?"

"Why wait? I'm ready now " She said as she bit her lip. "Look Phillipa, it's not that I don't appreciate it but I've got stuff to do". He explained while trying not to be physically sick. "What if I take it off?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He replied quickly. Phillipa's smile slid off her face and sent a death glare in Neil's direction.

She was well aware of there lack of affection in the bedroom. And she had become very aware of what he has been getting up with that Scottish tart. Who the hell was she to take her husband away from her? She became aware of it when she had called Neil at work when he said that he would be working late. When there was no answer she went round there and saw him kissing some skinny brunette. She followed them back to a flat and saw them through the window. She followed them a few times after that and before they could do anything, she phoned with a supposed emergency to get him away from her. But even she has realised that she has to buff up her ideas to keep them apart.

Please r and r. Couldn't help myself with the Phillipa bashing. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Hope you like it, like I said I will attempt to make the chaps longer. I'm working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Messages- Chapter 3 

Andrea was standing in the empty locker room with nothing but her thoughts for company. She was going over the other night with Neil. She thought she was happy with him, but she was tired of being messed around so much, that she had decided to end it with him as soon as possible. Whether she wanted to or not. She was interrupted with the soft beeping on her phone. Andrea read the screen, but all it said was unrecognised number. All she could do was stare in disbelief at what was in front of her after she opened the new message.

' _Your blood will flow red,_

_After I've beaten you black and blue,_

_But none of this matters, _

_Because Neil will never love you'_

What on earth is all of this about? Who on earth knew about her and Neil other than Phil Hunter? And even so, who would be cold enough to send this to her? She was once again interrupted by Inspector Gold, poking her head around the door.

'Ah, PC Dunbar, there you are. Hurry up and move your bum the briefing is about to start. Andrea smiled weakly, unable to get the message out of her head.

' Right now everyone. Steven Hirst. Wanted for armed robbery, drug charges and aggravated assault. Him and his known buddies are reported to be hiding out at an old warehouse in Alcott Road. I want three teams here, here and…. Whose phone is that?'

Andrea had completely zoned out that she didn't notice that her phone was vibrating.

' Sorry ma'am.' Andrea glanced at Neil who gave her a smile especially reserved for her. She looked away so she wouldn't loose herself in that smile. Andrea decided to steal a glance at her phone. To her dismay, it was another one of the messages.

' _The roses will be red, _

_The violets will be blue,_

_But as long as you stay away from Neil,_

_I will never harm you'_

Andrea was gob smacked. She didn't know a single person that would be so hurtful to her. Well, at least that she knew of. She was considering reporting it, but if the likes of Neil found out everyone would be going through her personal business. Besides, why should she report it if they didn't mean anything? After all, they were just messages.

Please r and r. Not that happy with this at the mo. I might pack it in. But anyway, hope that you like it. Next Chapter:- The Break Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Andrea started to panic when her phoned beeped for the seventh time that day. She slowly looked at the screen and felt a slight relief when she saw Neil's name.

'Come and see me today'.

Was all it said. Good, Andrea thought, she can talk to him properly about the way things are turning out. Suddenly Andrea's radio came to life.

'943 from Sierra Oscar'

'Go ahead'

'Disturbance on the Cole Lane. A fight between two IC1 males is spiralling out of control. Can you deal?'

'Show me dealing'

Andrea ran off to the Cole Lane and wasn't long until she spotted the disturbance. Two men were arguing and throwing punches.

'Oi, PC Dunbar, Sun Hill. Can you tell me what's going on here please?'

'This bastard here has been sleeping with my wife for months'

'Your jealous because you can't satisfy her.' The man lunged at the other.

'Right's that's it. Can you tell me your name please.'

'Darren Heart'

'Frazer Richards'

'Right you two are coming to the station with me. Sierra Oscar from 943'

'Go ahead'

'Can you get another officer to pick me up. I have two suspects here that I need to get to the station.'

Five minutes later, Tony came up in the Panda car.

When Andrea got to the stattion, she booked them in and headed off to the locker room. She sighed in frustration when her phone vibrated. 'Come up' Andrea wanted to get this over with, so stormed off up to CID. She knocked on the door of the DI's office feeling apprehensive.

'Come in'

'You wanted to see me sir'

Neil smiled when he heard her voice and looked up. His smile got bigger when he ran his eyes over her angelic face.

'What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing. Why?'

'I want to take you out for dinner. It's my way of saying sorry for the lack of our...relationship lately.'

'Oh, so it's a relationship now? And here I was thinking, that it was just plain old sex when you can't get it up for your dear old wifey.'

Neil looked at her startled. He had never heard her talk about anyone like that before.

'What's gotten into you. You've never talked like that before, let alone Phillipa'

'Well maybe I've just come to the realisation that what we have is as pointless as one of Reg's speech's about the day in a life of a flipping butterfly. It's nothing more than a so-called piece of fun when you find it in yourself that your bored. And maybe I've just come to the realisation that this has to end as you are nothing more than a lying, pompus git. Go back to your wife Neil, and maybe, just maybe you might realise that you married her for a reason. I'm tired at all of the sneaking around and you being called away whenever your in breathing distance me. I'm walking away Neil, and so should you for both our sakes.'

At this, Andrea spun round and left stiffling sobs and tears that threatened to overflow. She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She loved him but she can't tell him. She's running away just so she won't hurt herself or anyone else, especially him. In her mind, this was letting him down gently. But why should he care? she thought. It wasn't as though he was in love with me or was going to leave his wife for me.Was it?

But what she didn't realise was that walking away left a broken, tear stained, shattered man longing for the girl who walked away from his dreams.

Please review. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I'll try to make my updates more frequent know that my headaches are starting to disappear. Turns out I had to have this thing in me to drain some fluid crap that was pushing against some muscle. Some thing like that anyway. Next chap might be up before tues/weds


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-part 1

Andrea's POV

Its been four months. Four lonely months without each other. Everyone has noticed the change in her. She's gone from fun and outgoing, to quiet and solitary. When asked what's wrong, she either avoids the subject or ignores that person altogether and buries herself in work. She knows that she can't go on like this and that she should pull her act together, but its been so hard without him around. When she does see him while working with CID, he ignores her unless it's unavoidable to speak to her and even when he does he's cold and harsh. She deserves it she knows that much for sure. There's a party in the canteen tonight organised by Adam Okaro to celebrate a major drugs bust in the Canley area. She thought she might go, mainly because everyone keeps on nagging her and because she hasn't let her hair down for awhile. How bad can it be?

Neil's POV

Four months, is that all it's been?I miss her. I know I've been really cold when speaking to her but it's the only way I can try to block her out. Maybe it's a good thing we aren't together anymore. Now I can spend time with Phillipa and work on our marriage, together. But it's so hard prentending you want to fix something when you couldn't care less about their future. I want Andrea, I need Andrea. There's a party tonight. I wasn't going to go but when Phillipa found out she thought it would be a good idea to meet some of his colleagues. He cringed at this. He only agreed to go in the hope that Andrea will be there. What's going to go wrong?

Phillipa's POV

It looks like my plan has worked at last. That Scottish cow isn't around anymore to spoil things. Neil's been home alot for me and Jake. Maybe now we can be a happy family like it was before. I know that I have my faults but what isn't there to like in me. I've got a successful career, a house and son. I've got it all. And no woman is going to stop that, no matter what lengths she has to go to.

---------------------------------------

'So you're definatly coming then, or are we going to have to tie you to the stereo'

'Yes I'm coming. I know I haven't been myself, so that is why I'm coming to have some fun.'

'Halluluah'

I couldn't help but smile at practically the whole relief standing in front of me. At the start of the day I decided to get back to my old self. It' s going to take awhile but I'm getting there.

'Right you lot, time to get ready for the party. The music's here and the most important thing Andrea. She paused. And booze'

Everbody laughed at this and continued to get ready. By the time they were done, they were all dressed up in there most sparkly, fit for a party clothes. Well the boys were ready at least. Some of the girls were ready, they were mainly waiting for Honey, Yvonne and Kerry who were making Andrea look spectacular as possible to help cheer her up.

'Right ladies our job here is done, now lets boogie!'

They all made their way to the canteen where the music was blazing. CID went in first and started to dance around. Uniform followed with only Yvonne and Andrea to come.

'Are you sure I look alright?'

'You look amazing. Listen I know you have been down lately, but if you ever need anything, anything at all, I will always be there!' Andrea hugged her and thanked her. Yvonne was right she did look fantastic. She entered to wolf whistles and cat calls. She couldn't help but look for Neil who was standing not to far away. He had a completly adorable look on his face with a smile.He has never seen her looking so amazing. She was wearing cropped shorts, pointy heels and a sparkly top that was slashed at the sides and was none existant at the back. She had put twists in her hair and had glitter round her eyes. He felt elated when she smiled back but saw her smile falter when her eyes landed on Phillipa.

Phillipa turned around when whistled could be heard. She was getting some drinks for her and Neil when she saw HER enter. She couldn't help but feel slightly defeated when she saw her, she was georgeous. That defeated feeling some turned to hate and anger when she saw Neil's reaction from across the room. Hes never given her that look before. She grabbed the drinks and walked over. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw her smile falter as she approched. When she looked again she was gone and Neil was staring after her helplessly.

'Who was that?' She saw a sad look in his eyes.

'Some PC. Don't really know her.' It crushed him to say this.

Andrea felt terrible when she spotted Phillipa. Why should you care? You broke up with him. Despite this she grapped an unopened bottle of tequila and took huge sips, making her feel better. She spotted someone smiling at her who was pretty cute. She has seen him around the station a few times. His name was Dylon or something beginning with D. He came up to her and asked her to dance. She was about to reply no when she saw Phillipa all over Neil. His back was turned so she couldn't see his reaction.

'Sure but wait here.' She went over to the stereo to turn it up to full blast and jumped onto a table. Cheers could be heard so Neil turned around. He felt empty when he spotted Andrea dancing sexily with some guy with tequila in her hand. he couldn't take it so he left with Phillipa questioning where he was going. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Phillipa shot an evil glare at Andrea and decided there and then that something had to be done.

tbc

thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the chap is a bit crap. Next chap- the other half of the party and what is Phillipa going to do next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Party part 2

He stormed throught the corridors of Sun Hill into his office and slammed the door. He breathed heavily and took the stored bottle of whiskey from his desk. Neil Manson didn't bother to pour the liqour into a glass, but simply took a lengthy swig from the bottle. Why did Andrea have to go and dance that closely with her collegue? Did she have any idea what it's like to just simply see her everyday? He longed to see a whisper of her smiles and the recognition she once held in her eyes whenever she saw him. But these were gone now. Along with his heart. When he had married Phillipa, he simply saw it as a marriage of convinience and had lond ago resigned himself to the fact that he would never find true love. Until he met her. With her laughter, her smile and her voice. She was absolutely perfect, even when she is singing at the top of her voice to a song she barely knew the words to, and starts to make up her own lyrics. It was like he said, she was absolutely perfect. He loved her. He absolutely loved her, with all of his heart, to the end of the world and back. He would die for her, kill for her even if the situation ever arose. A single tear slide down his cheeks now that he can't hold her anymore. He didn't try to fix things with her because he wants her to be happy, more than anything in the world and if she is happy without him then that is how it will be even, if he doesn't mean it.

To hell with it he thought. It's been to long since he has done something for himself. If it beens fighting for the woman he truly loves then so be it. He downed the rest of his drink and left his office. It wasn't until he left CID that he heard muffled voices coming from the corridor. When he looked up he saw something that made his skin turn pale and his blood to boil.

-------------------

Andrea stopped dancing half way through a song and felt her head spinning. She pushed the arms on her waist off of her and climbed down from the table. She staggered to the doors, only to feel the same arms wrap around her from earlier. She seemed to remember his name was Dylon or something lame like that. She stumbled out into the corridor and was wishing that the person holding her was Neil and that the person that was, would just leave her be.

'Dyl... I want to...'

'Ssshhh, it's ok baby, we're gonna go where we won't be disturbed.'

She vaguely reconised the CID corridor and wondered how she even got up the stairs. Dylon was pressing her into the wall and was vaguely aware of lips on her neck.

'Don't...Don't want this... Get off of...

'Come off it baby, you've been all over me all night, you really expect me to believe that you don't want me?'

'Leave me alone!'

'Right that's it'. He violently pushed her against the wall and raised his fist. But before he could, a black blur tackled him to the ground and repeatedly thumped him.

Neil Manson found himself panting and looked over at the crumpled mess up against the wall, hiccupping slightly. He led Andrea to Jack's office. He heard Andrea mumble and asked her to repeat herself.

'You.. your hand is hurt'

He smiled slightly at her concern and sat her down on the desk. Neil swept the hair out of her face and going on instinct, lightly kissed her on the corner of her mouth, partially in reassurance that she was ok. He looked at her face and witha a surge of male pride, saw her smile.

'Do that again'

'You're drunk'

'So? Just kiss me you idiot'

Without further reassurance he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a few seconds and placed a more firmer kiss on her lips. The kiss became more passionate and Neil lifted her onto Jack's desk. They parted through lack of oxygen but reconnected and if possible with more force than before. His lips created a trail down her neck to her ear lobe. They parted again and looked into each others eyes. Neil noticed, not for the first time that Andrea's eyes sparkled liked stars.and thought that there is no place that he would rather be than here, with the woman of his dreams.

Phillipa had had enough for trying to mingle and making small talk she knew she would never associate herself with in usual circumstances. While trying to make her way to the exit to find Neil, she found that many people were interested in finding out who she was. Feeling that she should be polite, Phillipa introduced herself to many but couldn't wait to get out of there. As soon as she got into the corridor she sighed in relief climbed the stairs in search of her husband. Walking through the corridor towards CID and Neil's office, she heard voices from a door to her left. Normally Pippa wouldn't normally make anything of it until she heard Neil's distinct voice say,

'You're drunk'

Creeping closer she saw Neil and Andrea in an embrace. Watching them, she noticed that Neil had never touched her in the way she was seeing him do to Andrea. She continued watching in fury as they gazed into each others eyes. She was about to interupt them when something made her stop in her tracks.

'I love you' Neil whispered.

'Neil...

'Wait. Look I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I do. You mean the world to me and I need to explain my situation with Phillipa. I only married her out of convinience for my career and my parents pushed me into it. I care for her of course I do. But I don't love her. I only thing I can take away from my sham of a marriage is Jake. Your more than worth it if I lose my career because I love you more than anything and if you don't love me then...'

He was cut off by Andrea placing her palm other his mouth. 'Cor you like to ramble don't you? If you would have listened to what I was about to say then you wouldv'e heard me say that I love you to'

They smiled at each other and tenderly kissed. Neil pulled away smiling ' So then does that mean that you are ready to put up with me full time now?' Getting a nod in reply they felt happy and felt that nothing was going to spoil this.

Phillipa absentmindedly walked down to her car feeling sick after hearing Neil and Andrea's conversation. How could Neil do this to her? It was all that Andrea's fault. He's not thinking straight and there was no way on earth that she was going to let them be together. No matter what it takes.

Cheers to everyone who has reviewed and sorry for the delay. Hopefully updates will be alot sooner. Over the next chapter or 2 you'll see some action. Just how far is she willing to go?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note - Be warned this chapter is rated M as it contains smut so if you don't like reading stuff like this then I'd skip to the end of the chapter.

For the first time in a long time, Andrea woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. Smiling she turned over and came face to face with none other than Neil Manson. To be honest she thought that he would leave while she was still asleep like he usually does but after yesterdays confession of love for each other, neither were willing to part. Struggling to get out of his embrace, Andrea slipped on his maroon shirt and made her way to the kitchen with one last look at the sleeping form behind her. Picking up the pile of letters from the front door as the kettle boiled she noticed a few bills and two letters she assumed were from home. On the first one she was right. The monthly letter from her parents and contributions from her two brothers had the usual greeting, but the second hand written letter was that of handwriting she didn't recognise. Upon reading the letter Andrea felt confused. All it said was 'Leave'. Discarding it as joke mail she placed it in one of her kitchen draws and set about making breakfast for her and Neil.

Neil Manson smiled when he opened his eyes but his expression turned into a frown when he noticed that Andrea wasn't beside him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he scanned the room in search of his boxers and for some strange reason finding them handing on the door handle. Putting them on he made his way to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Andrea singing along to the radio, spreading an obscene amount of peanut butter on her toast. He has never met anyone who loves it as much as she does. Neil slowly crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around Andrea's waist.

'Morning beautiful. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look in my shirt right now?' Neil then proceeded to nibble on her earlobe.

Enjoying the feeling of his lips that were now on her neck she somehow managed to pull away, only to turn around into his embrace. Noticing the twinkle in his eye, she found that she loved that his playful side came out when he was around her and thought it was a shame that everybody at the station only got to see his strict, professional side. Their lips melted together into the perfect fit and it wasn't hurried as their previous encounters were the night before. It was relaxed but in both their minds, the definition of the perfect kiss.

'Morning to you to. Sleep well?'

'Sleep? After the amount of times you insisted on ravishing me last night, I surprised that I got three hours sleep. However what little sleep I did get, I enjoyed very much.'

'Me ravish you? I was the one who wanted to go to bed, when you complained that we hadn't christened the bedroom yet as an official couple.'

Smiling sheepishly, Neil chuckled.

Seeing his eyes darken with love, trust and pure lust, Andrea's knees weakened and kissed him full on the mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth. With the toast lay forgotten on the side Neil pressed her against the wall, passion over coming his senses. Making a trail of wet kisses down her neck and to her collarbone, Andrea realised that he was again marking her filling her with furthur want and need for the man claiming her as his. She ran her hands through his dusting of chest hair, latching her arms round his neck. Satisfied with his work, Neil made his way make up to her mouth and tried to undo the buttons of her shirt. Getting frustrated that he couldn't get them undone he pulled it over her head, looking like a kid in a candy shop. He groaned in appreciation at her toned body and latched a leg round his waist. Needing no furthur encouragement, Andrea wrapped herself around his torso, now only separated by the material of his boxers. Pushing the constricting piece of clothing down his legs, he entered her with one quick thrust. Their breathing quickened as they reached their peak together and relaxed into a slumber. Their lips connected together into a long drawn out kiss, smiling when they finally parted.

--------------------------------

'I need them by the end of the week can't you understand that? You are forgetting that you owe me big time. You know that after making something disappear you can always make it reappear just as easily? Good'

_'Incompetant idiot' _was the thought running through the mind of Phillipa Manson. She needed them to help her get her husband back fully into her life. As soon as her plans start to come together then the quicker she can get on with things.Hearing the phone ring shrill next to her, she was soon distracted from her thoughts.

'Phillipa Manson', resorting back to her professional voice.

'It's ready? Excellent. I'll be able to come by today to put a payment it. Yes 1 o'clock. Thank you'

Placing the phone back onto the cradle she thought that things were improving and finally going her way.

ok hope the smut wasn't to graphic and people weren't offended. I'm using this as a sort of a transition chapter - the calm before the storm if you wish. So just what is Phillipa planning? Who is 'Them' and what could she possibly be paying for?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Someone looks happy'

Andrea's grin widend when her eyes rested on Honey and Yvonne sitting in the locker room. 'And why shouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the birds are singing...' She trailed off when she saw there cocked eyebrows.

'Cut the crap Andz. But you a tenner that she got laid last night' Honey giggled, now turning her attention to Yvonne.

'What makes you think I got any?' Her insides warmed when she recalled her and Neil's encounters last night and most memorably this morning. It surprised her how quickly their relationship changed. She missed him terribly when they were apart and was unwilling to go through that again.After their confession of love after he recued her from Dylon and after their first round of lovemaking, they talked about their relationship. Neither were willing to go back to what they were before, with the few one night stands and a stolen kiss every now and then. They discussed where they wanted to go and Neil's standing with Phillipa. After parting from her this morning, Neil went home to talk to Phillipa and to get some of his stuff, as to move in with Andrea. After he confessed his intentions, they ended up on pouring all of their emotions into many numerous intimate encounters, getting very wild and kinky at some points. But to be honest she slightly dreaded talking to Yvonne and Honey at the moment as she wasn't sure if Neil wanted people to know about their relationship, despite the new developments.

'Come off it, you came in here grinning from ear to ear like the chesire cat looking exhausted and you expect us to believe that he didn't get some?'

Andrea smiled in to her locker as she pulled out her uniform. Placing her jacket into her locker, she replied 'I don't know what you mean' She was indeed exhausted but it was very pleasurable. Pulling her top over her head, she imidiately realised her mistake.

'I knew it!' Honey exclaimed upon spotting her numerous love bites on her chest and neck.

Cornering Andrea, Honey and Yvonne were about to start their interrogation when she was saved by Gina coming into the locker room. 'What do you think you are doing? Your late for the briefing and Andrea hurry up and get dressed. NOW'

Breathing a sigh of relief at her rescue, Andrea proceeded to get dressed and made her way to the briefing room. However, she soon stopped when she saw Dylon walking towards her with a cocky grin on his face. Not even the bruising on his face could give her any satisfaction.

'Well well well, if it isn't the stations resident tart!'

She winced when she heard his voice. Vivid memories of what he tried to do to her the night before came flooding back. The scared and trapped feeling started to return, and she wished that Neil was here to take her away from him. Mustering all of her courage, Andrea replied,

'You know, it's people like you who we put away everyday. It's bastards like you who is the reason why people are afraid to go out at night. Your despicable scum and don't deserve to be even breathing. If you think that I need somebody to protect me, then your mistaken I can take care of myself. And if you think that you can intimidate and scare me, your going to have to sling more than a few petty insults at me!'

Turning away and walking into the briefing room, Andrea realised that she was shaking. She didn't know where that came from but she felt relieved. She felt even better when she noticed Neill smiling at her from across the briefing room.

--

Placing the key into the lock, Neil sighed as a sign as finality. This would be the last time he would enter the place he has called home for the last 11 years, at his own accordance. Calling out for Phillipa and realising that she was probably at work, he made his way to the bedroom to pack up some of his stuff. Entering his bedroom he noticed how empty the room was of personal effects. There was only one photo on the dresser of Jake, a big contrast to Andrea's home where there were photos of family and friends all over any available space. Neil smiled at the memory of Andrea giving him a detailed account of who was in the photo and when it was taken. It was times like that he realised that he was falling in love with her and wished that he had met her before his wife.

Taking the large holdel from the top of the wardrobe, Neil started to place his clothes into the bag and a few other personel items from the side dresser. He decided he would take the essentials now and come back for the rest when everything has calmed down.His guilt over leaving so suddenly without an explaination subsided slightly when he heard the front door open and the phone ring. Taking the now full bag downstairs he heard Phillipa on the phone.

'How long is that going to take?'

'Ok fine. Thank you'

Phillipa let out a frustrated sigh and jumped with shock when she saw Neil standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Hey' Phillipa's smile brightened when she spotted her husband.

'I'm just about to go out and get some things for later. What do you reckon we should have? Pasta or Potatoes?'

'Phillipa..

'My parents phoned me earlier, we've been invited to sunday lunch at one o'clock. I'll be nice for Jake to see them again. You know how much they spoil him. Oh and also I the Jennings case next week so we'll have to get the nanny in if your going to be working'

'Phillipa..

'So come on then pasta or...

'I won't be here for dinner. Or any other dinner for that matter. I'm leaving'.

'Your...Your leaving? For how long?' Phillipa'a voice broke as recognition dawned on her as to where he was about to go.

'For good. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come to this. I.. I tryed so hard to make this marriage work. I really did. But I can't keep putting energy into something that we both know is a lost cause.'

Phillipa was stunned. She didn't think that Neil would end up leaving her. Trying to not show how devastated she was, she put on a facade.

'I um...I don't know what to say. What are we going to tell Jake? I mean this is going to be difficult to accept that he won't see you everyday and that you...you are going to be staying with somebody else'

At that omission Neil's head shot up. She knew about Andrea?

'You know'?

'I'm a lawyer Neil. I came by the station a while ago and I saw you with her'. Pausing for a moment, she continued. 'I remember meeting her at Jim and June's wedding. Intelligent, attractive, the side ways looks that suggested an interest in my husband, but nothing that I perceived as a threat. So tell me, when did it all start?'

'Do you really need to know the details?'

'Neil, our nine year marriage has come to an end. I deserve some answers. Do you love her?'

Letting out a sigh, 'More than anything'

'Did you ever bring her to the house?'. Phillipa's heart constricted at the thought that they were together in the house. It was her home and this Andrea woman had no right to be here.

'Never at the house'

'So she never slept in our bed?'

'Of course not'

'Did she do anything in bed that I wouldn't?'

'Phillipa...

'I'm sorry that was out of order I know.' She sat down across from Neil in the kitchen and poured two glasses of scotch. 'Wow eleven years together and a beautiful son. We had good times together didn't we?'

'Yeah we did. And I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I still care for you and I always will. You have always been such a big part of my life and you will remain that way as friends...If you want that is.'

'Of course it is. So then what are we going to tell Jake?'

'I think that it would be best if we sat down together and told him'

'Sure'.

Sharing warm smiles they hugged as a final goodbye. They stood there for a few minutes, neither really wanting to admit to the other that there was a part of themselves thst didn't want to part. Finally letting the tears fll, they parted.

'You will find someone else Phillipa. You are amazing, strong and you deserve to be happy. And I'm sorry that I can't give you that happyness.'

'Thank you. I hope that she is worth it and that you are happy. I still can't quite believe that it's over. '

'Me either. Listen I've got to get to work. But I'll come back sometime later in the week for some more of my stuff and to talk to Jake.'

Finally walking out the door, Neil wiped his eyes and got into his car to drive to the station. He can't believe that he did it. He was free to be with Andrea. Andrea. Just the thought of her filled him with happyness and the image of her smile caused him to break into a grin. Pulling up into the station carpark and looking at his watch, he realised that the days briefing starts in five minutes. He left his bag in the car and as he entered the station bumbed into Jack Meadows.

' Ah Neil there you are. Hurry up the briefing's about to start'

Producing a fake smile, Neil still found that after all this time he doesn't like Jack. He placed himself near the front of the briefing room and in a position where he had a direct view to the door. His mood became deflated when he realised that Andrea wasn't among the PC's. However he saw her approach and frowned when he noticed that Dylon guy go up to her. Neil was inscensed to see him talk to her and was about to go over when she entered. He left out a smile when they made eye contact, thinking that this day can only get better.

--

She was numb and had been sitting in the same position for the last hour. She could believe that he had actually left. That woman had taken her husband away from her. If she thought that she was going to get away with it, then she had another thing coming. She will get Neil to come back to her. She will just have to bring her plans forward.

Another chap up. Hope it's ok. Next chapter will be interaction between N/A and Neil and Jake. Plus Phillipa's plan start to take place and we will see the first part of the plan in the next chap after that. Or will it be in the next one?? Please review!!


End file.
